In the Forest of Faeries
by AmaraJoy
Summary: AU in which both Clarke and Lexa are faeries who grew up in different villages and are only now meeting. Come along for a ride as Clarke and her best friends, Octavia, Harper, and Raven meet the rebellious royal sibling duo, Lexa and Luna. Clexa (Clarke/Lexa), Linctavia (Lincoln/Octavia), Marper (Monty/Harper), and Rana (Raven/Luna).
1. Chapter 1

~Ch.1~

~With Clarke~

"Do we really have to do this?" Clarke asks, looking at her mom with pure disgust.

Her and three friends were being sent to some kind of boarding school in the forest because they 'deserved better'.

"Yes, you do Clarke. I thought you of all faeries would be excited to go to the school. It's far away and has a better curriculum. I'm sure Raven and Harper are happy about it." her mom, Abby says, not even looking up from her medical book.

"Of course they are. The forest school has a better engineering course than any of the other schools around, not to mention a better military course." Clarke says, watching her mom as she finally put the book down.

"You forgot boys." Octavia says, appearing in the doorway.

"Hello Octavia. Are you all packed and ready to go?" Abby asks, looking at the brunette girl in our hallway.

"Yep. Bell pretty much forced me to pack my entire bedroom." Octavia says, walking into the kitchen to stand by Clarke.

"And lots of pepper spray." Bellamy says, appearing where Octavia was just standing.

"What will she need pepper spray for? We'll be in school with the faerie worlds princesses. I'm pretty sure she'll be safe." Clarke says, turning to look at Bellamy.

"You can never be too safe. I've got to head out, but I'll be back in time to see you off." Bellamy says, waving at Abby before leaving.

"Your brother is too much sometimes." Clarke says, shaking her head at the older Blake sibling.

"Trust me, I know." Octavia says, sitting at the dinner table.

"When will the other girls be here?" Abby asks, standing up from her seat.

"They should be here in an hour or so." Clarke replies, watching her mom head to the fridge.

"Then I guess I should get dinner ready." Abby says, quickly taking out food to prepare dinner.

"You don't have to do that." Octavia says, quickly getting up to help.

"You guys have a long day tomorrow and I don't want to send you off with no food in your stomach." Abby says, smiling as Octavia continues to help.

"I heard food and now I'm here. Hi mamma Griff." Raven said, coming through the door.

"Hi Ray. You can put your stuff in Clarke's room." Abby says, turning to smile at the young mechanic.

"Sure thing." Raven says, doing a mocking salute before heading in the direction of Clarke's bedroom.

"Harper should be on her way if Raven is here already." Octavia says, not looking up from the lettuce she was cutting.

"Right you are Blake." Harper says, smiling as she lugs her bag into the kitchen.

"The fact that you all let yourselves into the house without knocking is great." Clarke says, watching her friends with a straight face.

"Of course. We've been here way too many times to knock. This is pretty much our second home, minus Octavia since this might as well be her home." Harper says, smiling widely at her friend.

"You can put it in Clarke's room if you want." Raven says, coming from the direction of the said room.

"That's great. This thing is heavy and I really want to unpack it already." Harper says, leaving the room to put her bag away.

Silence rings through the kitchen until Harper returns.

"So...are we all going to be roomies?" Harper asks, sitting next to Octavia at the table.

"For the most part. Octavia and Clarke are roommates and you and Raven are roommates. There is a third girl in each of your rooms, but I do not know who they are." Abby says, stirring the soup before moving to let Raven taste it.

After a thumbs up, she went back to add a few things.

"Oh great...mysterious roommates." Clarke says, finally moving to sit down.

"It can't be all bad Clarke. The forest academy has the best medical course out of all the faerie world." Harper says, watching Abby as she cooked.

"I would hope so. Most of the people who graduate from there end up working for the royals one way or the other." Clarke says, leaning on her hands.

"Don't forget that you are pretty much royalty too princess." Raven says, laughing when Clarke makes a disgusted face.

"Just because my mom is both head doctor and mayor of this village does not make me royalty." Clarke says, shaking her head at the thought.

"Then you might want to check the other people around here because Raven is not the only one who calls you Princess." Octavia says, grinning widely when Abby begins to put bowls on the table.

"I really hate that nickname and I'm gonna kill the person who first called me that." Clarke grumbled, grabbing a spoon and shoving her soup into her mouth.

"Can I help then?" Raven asks, looking up from her bowl.

"Of course you know who it is." Harper says, laughing at the grin that spreads across Raven's face.

"But of course." Raven says, the grin continuing to grow.

"Tell me." Clarke says, glaring at her friend.

"Nahhh. Maybe another time." Raven says, beginning to eat her soup innocently.

"I hate you." Clarke grumbles, going back to her food as well.

"No, you don't." Harper says, watching as Clarke slowly looks up at her.

"Fewer death glares, more eating." Abby says, watching her daughter give up and going back to her food once again.

…...This is pretty much just an idea that popped into my head and I started typing...I hope it won't make you all cringe too much XD Anyways, this will be my first chapter story on this as I like to stick to one-shots...but I'll make an exception for Clexa XD That's all for now 3


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

~The next morning~

Abby woke the girls up at seven the next morning so that they could eat a proper breakfast and say goodbye to everyone.

"Is this really necessary?" Clarke asked, looking at the people in her house.

"Yes, it is. You girls are going to be gone for the next four years, maybe even longer depending on what you are studying. Saying goodbye to the people who care about you won't hurt." Abby says, pushing Clarke into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"There's the princess." John, one of their close friends, says.

Clarke's eyebrow twitches in response to the nickname before accepting his hug.

"Don't ever call me princess again." she grumbles, letting him go after a few seconds.

"No can do princess." he says, watching her face turn a light pink color.

"Okay...next person." Abby intervenes, pulling her to the next person in the room.

"Clarke. Make sure you take care of yourself, and the others too." Kane, her mom's fiance says, giving her a tight hug.

"Will do Kane. Take care of mom for me." Clarke says, returning the hug.

Her mom continues to drag her through multiple people before she gets to the last one.

"Make sure you take care of Octavia. I'm trusting you to keep her safe." Bellamy says, as soon as Clarke reaches him.

"Of course, but if she gets a boyfriend that's entirely up to her. I will keep an eye on them if it does happen though." Clarke smirks, knowing how much that sentence will piss off the older Blake.

"I will be there the second I find out she's dating anyone." Bellamy huffs, not liking the idea at all.

"She's nineteen Bell, give her some space to grow on her own." Clarke says, watching his face relax in defeat.

"Fine. Just watch out for her." Bellamy sighs, moving to give Clarke a small hug.

"Take care of yourself in the force. I don't need my best friend to become an orphan because you were reckless in the military." Clarke says, snuggling into the hug.

"At least I know she has you Griffin. Take care of yourself." he says, moving away from the hug before stalking off.

"Alright everyone. It's time for them to leave." Abby says, getting everyone's attention.

There is a final onslaught of goodbyes before the girls are out the door and on their way to the capital of the faerie world.

"Do you think everyone there is rich?" Octavia asks, walking hand-in-hand with Clarke.

"Most likely. Living so close to the palace and all." Harper says, standing close to Raven.

"I wonder if we can decorate or paint our dorm rooms..." Raven says, but trails off and becomes silent.

"I'm sure we'd have to ask our third roommates about doing that. I really wish my mom found a way to get all four of us in one room." Clarke says, swinging her and Octavia's arms as they continued to walk to the bus stop.

"Or at least get two of us in two separate rooms instead of sharing with a third." Raven replies, glancing at the road ahead.

"I guess there is no arguing or turning back now." Octavia replies, looking as the bus stop came into view.

"Sadly." Clarke replies, shaking her head at the thought of the next four years.

"How about we turn this into something great? We are away from home. No parents, overbearing older siblings, or exes. We can be whoever we want to be here so why not make the best of it?" Harper asks, turning around so that she was walking backward and facing the other three.

"She's right. I'm pretty happy that I get to go to college away from Bell. It means I can finally, maybe, get a boyfriend." Octavia said, a spark appearing in her eyes.

"I can get over the asshole that cheated on me like it was the easiest thing in the world. Focus on my work and get the best damn grades ever...and maybe a boyfriend." Raven says, whispering the last part.

"I can finally be away from my mom and her hopes of me becoming a doctor like her." Clarke sighs, slightly squeezing Octavia's hand.

"What about you Harper? What do you hope for?" Octavia asks, smiling at Clarke.

"I want a boyfriend of course. I've been single my entire life and it really sucks. I also really can't wait to start my military classes." Harper says, bouncing a little as she turned back around.

"Let's hope this will be a good thing. For all of us." Octavia says, putting the biggest smile on her face as they got on the bus.

"Let's hope, but for now...I'm gonna get some sleep." Clarke said, making the other three laugh.

"For real though. I heard it's at least an eight-hour drive and your mom woke us up way too early." Raven grunted, claiming a window seat.

"Let's get some sleep then shall we?" Harper said, sitting next to Raven.

Clarke and Octavia sat directly across, with Clarke having the window seat.

"Our new home awaits." Octavia exclaimed, moving to cuddle Clarke's arm comfortably.

…...and Ch.2 is done! This might be a slow burn, seeing as the couples in this have never met before and it'll take a while for everything to happen. Anyways...thank you for reading and I hope you continue to read :) I'm really not used to writing in no one's point of view, so please forgive me if the writing seems a little weird. I will most likely start putting it in Clarke's POV as soon as they get to the school :) Baibai for now 3


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

~Clarke's POV~

"Come on Princess, wake up already!" Raven says, dragging me from my sleep.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"We are almost there. We've got about ten minutes until we arrive." she replies, moving to sit back in her seat.

"Why am I awake and these two aren't?" I asked, looking at Harper and Octavia.

"Because I didn't want to wake them alone." Raven shuddered, cracking her neck.

"Fine. Octavia, Harper...wake up we are almost there." I say, shaking Octavia as Raven does the same to Harper.

"What time is it?" Octavia groggily asks, sitting up.

"Almost five in the evening." Raven replies, watching to make sure Harper woke up as well.

"My neck is killing me." Harper says, sitting up and cracking her neck just like Raven just did.

"Same here. I never want to sleep on a bus ever again." I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I pray our beds are already ready." Raven says, leaning back in her chair with a huff.

"When did you even wake up?" I asked, looking over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"About an hour ago. My neck started to kill me." she replied, sitting up as the bus slowed down.

"Are we here?" Harper asks, sitting up as straight as possible.

"I think so." Octavia says, looking out of the window.

"I guess we should head to the office or whatever then." I say, standing up from the chair.

I waited for Octavia to get out before we all got our bags from the over-hang.

"I'm so nervous." Harper says, holding the smaller of her bags to her chest.

"I think we all are." I say, glancing at Raven and Octavia.

"One hundred percent we are all nervous." Raven says, trying to keep a blank face.

"Let's get this over with." Octavia says, being the first to exit the bus.

We all get off the bus and look around with wide eyes.

"Is this place even real?" I ask, slowly turning to look around.

"Let's check." Raven mumbled, moving closer to pinch my arm.

"OW!" I screeched, quickly rubbing the abused area.

"It's real." Raven said, grinning at me.

"Let's go this way." Harper says, grabbing a hold of Octavia's hand and pulling her towards the giant building.

"I guess we follow." I grumble, still holding the area Raven pinched.

"Most likely." Raven says, the grin still sitting on her face as we followed behind the other two.

We reached the building a lot faster than one would have thought and quickly tried mapping the place out as we strolled around.

"Are you girls lost?" a deep voice asked, causing all of us to jump and look in the direction of the voice.

"Uhhh...yeah. We are new here." Octavia said ogling the guy standing in front of us.

"Would you like some help?" he asked, again looking between all four of us.

"That would be great." Harper said, a smile gracing her face.

"God...you would think they've never seen a guy before. I'm sorry. I'm Clarke and these are my friends, Raven, Octavia, and Harper." I say, pointing at the girls as I said their name.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Lincoln. If you'd like, the office is just to your right at down at the end of the hall. I'm sure they'll give you a map of the school afterwards, but in case you still need help just come find me." he said, smiling lazily before walking away.

"You two are so helpless." Raven sighs, shaking her head at Harper and Octavia who were now pouting.

"Did you not see him?" they asked, grinning at each other.

"Let's find the office before any more people of the opposite sex appear." I say, shaking my head before following Lincoln's directions.

After an hour of listening to the principle talk about how happy she was that we were here, we finally got our schedules, a map and then got to go and find our rooms. Thankfully they were right next to each other.

"Here we go. I hope you guys like your roommate." I say, walking up to the door.

"You guys too." Harper says, the smile back on her face.

"Let's get this done then shall we?" Octavia asks, watching me put the key in.

I open the door to see blue all around before walking in slowly, dragging my luggage behind me.

"You two must be my new roommates I've heard so much about." a soft voice says, causing both me and Octavia to jump.

…...I'm gonna stop here because I like to troll XD No worries though, I promise I'll update again soon :) I wanna give a special thanks to 1ShadowTheWolf1 for your reviews, it makes me happy to know that I'm doing a good job on such a weird AU ^_^ Until next time everyone 3 Baibai!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

* * *

~Last time~

I open the door to see blue all around before walking in slowly, dragging my luggage behind me.

"You two must be my new roommates I've heard so much about." a soft voice says, causing both me and Octavia to jump.

* * *

~Now~

Octavia and I glanced at each other before looking at our roommate. She was definitely beautiful, that was for sure. Her hair was dark brown and curly with blonde highlights and her eyes were the nicest shade of blue I had ever seen.

"Uhh...hi?" I said, confusion laced into my tone.

"Hello. My name is Luna. It's nice to finally meet you two after hearing so much about you. You can put your things where ever you want. They brought in your beds and everything this morning so you can choose whichever one you want." Luna said, smiling at us softly.

"You are a water element, aren't you?" I asked, moving towards the first bed I found.

"Yes, I am. My eyes tend to give that away I guess." Luna said, moving towards her bed to sit down.

"They are really nice and this room is so big. How did you have such a big room to yourself?" Octavia asked, moving to the other bed that sat in the room.

"I don't know. I would have been fine with a smaller room, but this is the one that was given to me as soon as I started school here. My younger sister has the room next door where your other two friends are staying." Luna said, picking something up off her bedside table.

"I'm sorry...we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Clarke, my element is Earth." I said, smiling at her and holding out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I heard your mom was the mayor and lead doctor of one of the villages." she said, shaking my hand.

"That's our princess for you. I'm Octavia, pretty much Clarke's younger sister. I'm a fire element. It's nice to meet you." Octavia said, moving towards us to shake Luna's hand as well.

"Princess?" Luna asked, looking over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"A nickname a lot of people have apparently been calling me even if I don't like it." I said, glaring at Octavia playfully.

"That's a suiting nickname. It matches your hair and eye color. I think I'll just call you Clarke though if it means I can escape that glare." Luna said with a smile, making Octavia and I laugh.

"She's harmless I promise." Octavia says, a grin breaking out on her face.

"I really am. Unless you're her brother, then I am not so harmless." I say, making a face at the thought of the older Blake sibling.

"If you guys want a tour after you get unpacked then my sister and I can take you guys around." Luna says, her smile still on her face.

"That sounds great. Thank you. I fear that with Octavia and Harper dragging us around, we will get lost again." I say, smirking when Octavia glanced at me.

"It's no problem. Let me just tell my sister." Luna says, moving to leave the room.

"Thank you again." I say, waving as she leaves the room.

"You are so gay." Octavia says, laughing when I flop on my bed.

"She's so pretty. How is it legal for someone to be so pretty?" I ask, staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know, but we should hurry and unpack. Who knows, maybe her sister is pretty too." Octavia says, amusement clear in her voice.

"God help me if she is." I mumbled, getting up and moving towards my bags.

* * *

~With Raven and Harper~

"It's nice to meet you two." a strong voice says, scaring the two girls as soon as they enter the room.

"Uhh...nice to meet you too." Raven says, an eyebrow up in her hairline.

"I'm sorry. I'm your roommate, Lexa. I'm a fire type. I've heard so much about you two and your friends." Lexa said, moving back a little to let the two in before closing the door.

"I guess it's not often this school gets transfers. It's nice to meet you too. I'm Raven and I'm an Air type." Raven says, shaking Lexa's outstretched hand.

"The one here on the mechanic scholarship. That means you must be Harper, also an air element. You're here for our military course, correct?" Lexa says, shaking Raven's hand before turning to Harper and doing the same thing.

"Yeah...It's nice to meet you." Harper says, shaking Lexa's hand slowly.

"You can choose which beds you want and where you want to put your clothes. They brought everything in this morning." Lexa says, pointing at the new beds and wardrobes.

"Everything here looks so much nicer than things back at home." Harper says, moving towards the light pink bed.

"I'm sure the princess is going to love it here." Raven says, moving towards the one that Harper didn't choose.

"Princess?" Lexa asked, looking at Raven with a confused look.

"It's a nickname we gave our friend, Clarke. Everyone calls her princess since her mom is our village mayor and head doctor." Raven said, putting her bags on the bed before opening them.

"Oh. Do you guys need any help with anything?" Lexa asks, moving towards us before a knock on the door stops her.

She mumbles a 'sorry' before walking to open the door.

"Are you having fun with your new roommates?" a soft voice asks, catching Raven's attention.

"They are unpacking. Is everything okay?" Lexa asks, looking at the curly haired girl at the door.

"I offered to show them around the school with you and came to let you know." the girl said, earning a nod from Lexa.

"Harper, Raven, this is my older sister Luna. She's your friends' roommate next door." Lexa said, introducing Luna who smiled and waved.

"Clarke is so lucky." Raven says, causing Harper to cover a laugh with her hand.

"What?" Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. It's nice to meet you." Raven says, clearing her throat.

"Just come over when you are all ready." Luna says, smiling at Lexa and the two girls before leaving the room.

"Your sister's hot." Raven says, causing Lexa to start coughing on air.

"Thanks?" Lexa says, still trying to catch her breath.

"Both her and our friend Clarke are bisexual. I'm sorry...she gets weird when she sees cute girls." Harper says, making Lexa laugh into her hand while she was leaning over.

"That's nice to know." Lexa says, showing a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, she won't touch you in your sleep." Harper says, her grin widening when Raven gawked at her.

"HARPER!" Raven screeched, making Lexa laugh harder.

"It's okay Raven. Both me and Luna are lesbians, even if our parents don't like it much. However, I'm sure you'd have better luck with Luna." Lexa says, standing up completely finally catching her breath.

"Really? I have a chance?" Raven asks, her head perking up.

"I'm sure you will. Luna called you cute on her way out, just don't tell her I told you." Lexa said, making Raven bounce around.

"We might want to unpack faster then. You can also meet Octavia and Clarke." Harper says, patting Raven to stop her from bouncing.

"The faster you unpack, the faster you can see Luna again." Lexa says, watching Raven stop bouncing completely and run towards her bag.

"Nice going...I thought she would never stop." Harper says, showing Lexa a thumbs up before going back to her bags as well.

* * *

…...Raven and Clarke are going to have A LOT to talk about when they see each other again XD I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'm sorry it took a while to post T~T I try to update when I can, but I'm trying to find a job...not to mention I have neighbors who stress me out. I'll see you all next time :) Baibai :D


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

* * *

~Last time~

"The faster you unpack, the faster you can see Luna again." Lexa says, watching Raven stop bouncing completely and run towards her bag.

"Nice going...I thought she would never stop." Harper says, showing Lexa a thumbs up before going back to her bags as well.

* * *

~Now~

It didn't take long for the four of us to unpack, seeing as we were meeting each other in the hall less than thirty minutes later.

"I missed you guys!" Harper squeals, hugging both Octavia and I.

"Harper, it's only been an hour since we last saw each other." I said, watching her quiet down.

"Yeah, but a lot has happened in the last hour." Harper grumbles, going back to Raven's side as we wait for the sisters to grab their things.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Luna asks, coming up behind me.

We all nod before Lexa speaks.

"Seeing as we all have the same classes, but at separate times, we will show you which classes are what. After that, we can roam around the school and hopefully find some people we want you to meet." Lexa said, all of us nodding again in agreement.

"We should start in mechanics since it's the closest from here." Luna said, stealing a glance at Raven.

'Luna's got a crush on Raven already? Lucky girl.' I think to myself, following the group as we begin to walk towards our destination.

"Hey guys, wait up." a voice said, causing all of us to stop and turn around.

"Lincoln. It's nice to see you again." Octavia says, smiling at the guy as he stopped in front of us.

"Nice to see you again too. Hello, your highnesses." Lincoln said, bowing to Luna and Lexa.

"Highnesses?" the four of us ask, glancing between Luna, Lexa, and Lincoln.

"You didn't tell them...did you?" Lincoln asked, looking at the two girls with a straight face.

"They didn't ask..." Lexa mumbled, looking in any other direction than at us.

"Of course they didn't. How were they supposed to even know?" Lincoln asked, running a hand across his face.

"Wait...you two are the princesses?" Raven asked, finally being the first to speak up between the four of us.

"Yes, we are. We were going to wait until later to tell you because we didn't want you to act formally around us." Luna said, looking at the ground.

"You could have just told us not to. We call Clarke princess all the time and don't treat her like one." Octavia said, a frown clear on her face.

"It's not so easy to tell people that you are the heir to the throne. Let alone the daughters of the king. We've had roommates before, but they all left when they found out who we were." Lexa said, staring directly at me.

'What did I do that she is staring at me like that?' I wonder, keeping my eyes on her as well.

"Wait...I thought the oldest one was the heir?" Harper said, looking between Luna and Lexa.

"She doesn't want the throne and has already told our parents. I am already in training to be the next leader." Lexa replies, finally looking away from me to close her eyes.

"That must be hard. How come Lincoln is able to be so informal with you two?" Octavia asks, looking at Lincoln with confusion.

"I grew up with them and was trained as one of their bodyguards." Lincoln replies, smiling at Octavia before looking back at Luna and Lexa.

"Doesn't Luna have to give up her title in order to stop herself from being the next heir?" Raven asked, looking at the curly haired princess.

"No, she doesn't. My father found a way around the law that states that the firstborn has to be the one to ascend the throne. Luna can continue being a princess only if she agrees to take over the throne if anything should happen to me." Lexa says, making us all stare at her.

"Why would anything happen to you?" I ask, stepping closer to the two girls.

"There is a reason we have bodyguards coming to the same school as us. We are not always safe...especially with the ice queen out there." Luna said, a shiver taking over her body.

"Queen Nia? I've heard so little about her, I thought she was just a myth." Raven said, her eyes clouded over in thought.

"She is anything but a myth, sadly. She has already threatened our lives once. I think that is also why our parents decided to give us extra roommates." Lexa said, looking over at Lincoln.

"We shouldn't talk about her in the open like this. It's best if we start walking so that we can give them a tour." Lincoln said, moving forward and putting a hand on both Harper and Octavia's back to make them walk forward as well.

"Why is that?" I ask, starting to walk anyways.

"There are a couple of ice faeries here that are loyal to her and act as spies. It's best not to get along with any of them. Especially Echo and Ontari." Lincoln says, removing his hands from the girls as we continued to walk.

"Is there an easy way to tell the ice faeries apart from other element faeries?" Harper asks, moving closer to Octavia.

"Their eyes are either a really bright blue, their wings are white or silver and they usually have light colored hair. Ontari, however, has dark hair and eyes, but her wings are both white and silver." Lexa said, not really looking at any of us anymore.

"So...do we have to worry about finding new roommates?" Luna asked softly, looking at the ground when we all turned to her.

"You tell us some psycho ice queen wants the both of you dead and you think we are going to abandon you? We are assholes, but not those kinds of assholes." Raven says, moving closer to Luna to grab her hand.

"Really? You guys won't leave?" Luna asks, glancing at her and Raven's hands before looking at Raven.

"Not a chance. You guys are stuck with us." Octavia said, a grin breaking out on her face as she stared at Luna and Raven's hands.

"What she said." I mumbled, looking up to glance at Lexa.

"Hey, we made it to the mechanics' classroom." Lincoln said, pointing at the door.

"Sweet, what room is next?" Harper asked, looking at Lincoln with sparkling eyes.

"Military training." Lexa said, finally turning to look at us.

"My favorite." Harper and Octavia say, high-fiving each other.

"We know." Raven says, causing Luna and I to laugh.

We started walking again before Lexa stopped in front of a heavy-duty door.

"I'm gonna love this class." Harper mumbled, causing all of us to look at her.

"We shouldn't stop for too long. We have a lot to see and not enough daylight to see it." Luna says, a red streak clear across her face.

I looked down between Luna and Raven and saw that their hands were still linked together.

"Let's get going then. The next class is nurse's aid or first aid class if that's what you want to call it." Lexa said, glancing at me before walking away.

"I love this school already." Octavia said, walking next to Lincoln.

"LUNA!" a male voice screamed, causing us all to stop and turn towards the voice.

"Are you trying to give people heart attacks Monty?" Lincoln asked, looking at the Asian looking boy as he caught up to us.

"If I was it didn't work. I heard you were showing the new students around and decided I would join." Monty says, looking between the girls and I.

"Who told you we were showing them around?" Lexa asked, looking at him with concern.

"Jasper saw you walk past the mechanic room and sent me a message." he replied, making Lexa sigh in relief.

"Well, are you going to introduce yourself?" Harper asked, looking at the boy with wide eyes.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. My name is Monty, air element, and bodyguard of Lexa and Luna." Monty said, smiling widely at us.

"Let's continue now." Lexa said, slowly turning around before walking forward.

We all start walking behind her with some of them whispering to each other.

'I wonder if she's mad that Lincoln told us before she and Luna wanted us to know...' I thought, my eyes burning holes into Lexa's back.

"Is this the first aid class?" Harper asked, looking at a white door as we nearly went by it.

"Yes, it is." Monty said, smiling at Harper who looked back at the door.

"Looks like I'm going to enter a hospital." Octavia said, shaking her head and making a face of disgust.

"Sorry, I didn't even realize where we were." Lexa said, glancing at the door when she turned to face us.

"It's okay. It's fun guessing what the classrooms are. At our old school, they had numbers or letters to tell us what the classes were." Raven said, smiling at Lexa before she looked back at the door.

"Onwards to the next class." Harper said, pointing ahead of us.

We continued going around the school until we reached the final class.

"That was the last class that we all have. Anywhere in particular you guys want to see next?" Luna asked, looking between the four of us.

"The nurse's office." I said, staring at Octavia with a blank face.

"Why there?" Lexa asked, raising one of her eyebrows slightly.

"Octavia likes to get into fights." Harper mumbled, stepping a good foot away from Octavia.

"So do you, but at least it's when they are in military classes." Raven said, shaking her head at Harper.

"To the nurse's office it is." Luna said, turning the opposite direction before walking ahead with Raven.

"This is too cute." I said, looking at their hands clamped together.

"I wonder if they even know that their hands are still together..." Lexa said, staring at her sister and Raven as they continue to walk ahead.

"Probably not anymore, but Luna was blushing a while ago." I said, not really turning to look at Lexa.

"This place is like one giant maze." Octavia said, looking around the area we were in.

She wasn't wrong. We seemed to be in a courtyard of some kind that was just filled with flowers and bushes.

"This is why Luna and I are showing you around. There are more places like this, but it's pretty easy to navigate through them. We are coming up to the hallway that has the nurse's office and the councilors office." Lexa said, looking ahead as a clearing came into view.

"You guys are slow." Raven said, standing in the hallway with Luna by her side.

"No, you two are just fast." Harper said, showing Raven tongue.

"Anywhere else you guys want to go?" Luna asked, looking between Raven and the rest of us.

"Do you guys have a giant garden?" I asked, looking at Lexa.

"Yes we do actually, but that's closer to our dorms. We can stop by on our way back if you'd like?" Lexa asked, looking at me with bright eyes.

"Sure." I say, nodding my head and not because her eyes distracted me.

"Where is the cafeteria?" Octavia asked, her stomach growling to make itself known.

"Right this way." Lincoln said, clearly trying to stop himself from laughing.

* * *

…...this is the longest chapter I will probably ever do, but I wouldn't hold my breath since I tend to write as much as I can while I can. Monty has officially been introduced and Harper doesn't even care right now, poor boy XD Hope you all liked this and if it has any mistakes, I apologize in advance...I wrote it at 4am...anyways...see you guys next time! Baibai :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

* * *

~Last time~

"Where is the cafeteria?" Octavia asked, her stomach growling to make itself known.

"Right this way." Lincoln said, clearly trying to stop himself from laughing.

* * *

~Now~

After we all filled our stomachs to max capacity, we left to go back to our rooms. Lincoln and Monty had gone off before we left the cafeteria to see if the security was doing okay.

"This is where we part. I'll bring her back safely." Lexa said, making all of us turn to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Octavia asked, looking at Lexa with her head leaning to the side.

"Clarke wanted to see the gardens and I told her I would bring her when we returned back to the rooms." Lexa said, staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah...I completely forgot about that. I'll see you when I get back?" I asked, turning towards Octavia.

"Of course. Maybe we can all hang out in their room until you guys get back?" Octavia asked, turning to look at Harper and Raven.

"That sounds like fun. At least it won't be a completely boring night." Luna said, looking at Raven with a smile.

"It's settled then. We'll see you guys when we get back." I said, turning to follow behind Lexa.

She waved at the others before leading us down the hallway and to the right. It took a few minutes to get there, but I sure didn't regret the time it took.

"Holy...this place is huge." I said, looking around the giant garden in awe.

"It gets a lot better. Come with me." Lexa said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the center.

In the middle of the garden was a giant fountain with statues of each faerie element.

"This is probably the only place I will ever come to in this school." I said, moving to sit down and take it all in.

"The library is pretty great too." Lexa said, moving to sit next to me.

"You like reading?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"Yes, very much so. Do you?" she asked, leaning to look at me as well.

"Most of the books I've read were the medical ones my mom keeps around the house. They aren't the most entertaining things in the world." I said, making her laugh a little.

"I don't think we were really properly introduced to each other. All we know is names and elements, but there is a lot more to a person than that." she said, turning to look up at the tree in front of us.

"So you want to get to know me?" I asked, a little surprised at the thought.

"If you want. I will not push you to tell me anything you do not want to." she said quickly, turning to look at me again.

"That sounds like a fun idea." I finally say, smiling at her.

"So, what is your favorite color?" Lexa asks, making me laugh.

"Starting with the simple stuff? Hmm...you see that flower over there? It's called a Hosta. The dark green color it features is my favorite color. What about yours?" I ask, turning from the flower and back to her.

"I think the blue color of the Globe Thistle flower is my favorite." she says, pointing at the flower to our left.

"What are you majoring in?" I ask, looking away from the flower.

"Political Science. Since I am the heir to the throne now, I have to learn everything I can about the different government systems among other things. What about you? I heard from the school head that you were to major it medical?" Lexa asks, making me look at the ground.

"I want to follow in my mother's footsteps like she wants, but there are other things I want to learn besides saving people. I want to major in Horticulture, but I haven't told anyone yet except Octavia." I say, continuing to look at the ground.

"It is okay to pave your own path. I'm sure your mother can understand that." Lexa said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I can only hope. With so many people watching me, it seems like they all expect me to follow after her and do great things, but my love for the earth and flowers is strong. My mother has tried to sway me away from it, possibly because I have my fathers element and his love for the earth, but she is water. I'm sorry...I started rambling..." I say, looking at her before quickly looking back at the ground.

"You get to know people more by their ramblings it seems. You really loved your father didn't you?" she asks, moving closer to me.

"He was the only one who got me. My mother is strong-willed and loves to get things her way. My father...he stood by my wishes, helped me fulfill my dreams, and when he died...so did a piece of me." I say, a tear leaving my eye.

I moved to quickly wipe it away, but Lexa stopped me with her own hand wiping it away.

"You do not have to hide feelings from me, Clarke. I know what it means to lose the one person you know you can trust." she says, her hand moving from my face and resting on my leg.

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking at her with confusion written on my face.

"I used to have a girlfriend named Costia. We had the same element, same hopes and dreams...the same mindset. The ice nation took notice of our closeness and took her from me. They tortured her for days to try and find any secrets they could and when they couldn't get anything, they killed her and delivered her wings to me and my family. After that, I refused to have another relationship again. I wouldn't let another person suffer and die the way she had." Lexa said, now staring at the ground herself.

"Why is the ice queen still in power if she has done something so wrong?" I ask, shocked at her story.

"The only heir she has is Roan and he is too young to take the throne. My parents tried everything they could to get her taken off the throne, but until she dies or is killed, there is nothing we could do. I just hope that when Roan leads, he will not be the same way." she says, looking at me with sad, hopeful eyes.

"I guess we will just have to keep you and Luna safe until that day happens." I said, leaning onto her shoulder.

"I guess so. We should get going...it's getting late out." Lexa says, looking up at the sky.

"This place has an open ceiling too...I really am going to spend my free time here." I say, standing up and holding out my hand.

"I hope you like company then because this is my favorite place in the school besides the library." Lexa said, grabbing my hand and pulling herself up.

"I'm sure I can handle one extra person." I say, walking side-by-side with her back to our rooms.

She laughs and continues to hold my hand as we reach the first room.

"I wonder if they are all still here..." Lexa says, opening the room quietly.

"Possibly. Raven and Luna are probably keeping them entertained." I say, making Lexa laugh again.

"It's way too quiet for anything to be going on." Lexa says, turning on the light switch.

"Why are there so many candles?" I ask, turning to Lexa with raised eyebrows.

She flushes red before a soft snore interrupts the moment.

"At least we know they are all here." Lexa says, looking at the four girls sleeping on the floor.

"What a comfort." I say, moving to shake Luna and Octavia awake.

"What is it?" Octavia asks, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Let's head back to our own room and let them sleep." I say, holding my hand out for her.

"Okay..." she grumbles, sitting up and taking my hand before standing.

I watch as Lexa does the same with her sister before the three of us head to our own room.

"What time is it anyways?" Luna asks, holding the wall as we walk to our room.

"Eight o'clock...maybe?" I say, not completely sure.

"It's so early...but I'm so tired." Octavia whines, watching me as I open up the door.

"Then let's all get some sleep. Our first day is tomorrow and I'd like to be fully rested before then." I say, closing the door behind the two zombie faeries.

"Sounds like a good idea." Luna says, flopping on her bed and falling right back to sleep.

Octavia does the same thing and I follow closely behind, dreaming of a certain green-eyed girl sleeping next door.

* * *

…...aaannnndddd DONE! I saw a review saying they were a little sad at the meeting (or lack of) between Lexa and Clarke, but no worries :D I knew that they would have an entire chapter where they just sit down and talk. I hope you liked it and yes I know it was originally Costia's head that got delivered to her bed, but as a faerie AU...the wings seemed a little crueler. See you guys next time :) BAIBAI! 3


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

* * *

~Last time~

"Sounds like a good idea." Luna says, flopping on her bed and falling right back to sleep.

Octavia does the same thing and I follow closely behind, dreaming of a certain green-eyed girl sleeping next door.

* * *

~Now~

Starting at a new college on a Wednesday is weird, but the days go fast and the weekend sneaks up on us without us knowing. For the first weekend in our lives, Raven, Harper, Octavia and I are stuck in our rooms catching up with all the work the professors gave to us so that we could have a decent grade in the class with no assignments missing. To say the least, we didn't sleep the entire weekend and helped each other out as much as possible. Now it was Monday and we had our first full week of school.

"I really wish our professors would have just given us an entrance quiz or something to cover our missing work instead of us doing all of this." Octavia whines, walking beside me as we head to our first class.

"We would have all failed miserably and you know it. This college and the college back home are so different with their curriculum it's making my head spin." Raven said, still half asleep.

All of our first classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday started at eight in the morning and none of us were very happy about it. At least on Tuesday and Thursday, our classes started at ten.

"At least everyone here is a lot nicer than everyone back home." I grumble, fixing my bag to make sure it stopped hitting my wings.

"Don't even bring up the people there. They were the literal scum of the Earth." Raven hisses, most likely thinking about her ex-boyfriend.

"Have you talked much to Luna about back home?" Harper asks, causing Octavia and I to snicker at the blush consuming Raven's face.

"A little bit, yeah. Mostly about how mama Griffin helped after my mom died." Raven said, looking at the people in front of us.

"So...nothing about you know who?" I ask, leaning my head to the side.

"I've tried, but every time I bring him up I choke and can't get the words out." she replies, now staring at the ground.

"He doesn't deserve to be spoken through your lips anyways. That jackass deserves to go to hell for what he did." Octavia grumbles, her teeth clenched together.

"Who deserves to go to hell?" Lexa asks, coming up behind us.

"A story for another time. Where is Luna?" I ask, looking behind her to try and find her sister.

"She said she'd meet us in class or whenever she could. Our father called her for something this morning." Lexa said, walking up to my side.

"That would explain why she wasn't in the room this morning." Octavia says, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Do you know what it's about?" Raven asks, glancing at Lexa curiously.

"Nope. Our father doesn't like to give much away when it comes to sending for us." Lexa said, shaking her head slowly.

"I can understand why. People might try to intercept the notes to find out what's going on." Harper says, nodding her head as we moved to continue walking to class.

"Oh yeah. Lincoln told me to ask if you guys had anything to do this weekend?" Lexa said, glancing at me before looking at the others.

"As long as out professors don't drop a crap ton of homework on us, then no." Octavia said, smiling at the thought of the guard.

"Okay. I'll let him know." Lexa said, smirking at the girl.

"Did he say why he wanted to know?" Harper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. He just told me to ask first and then he would let us all know what was going on." she replied, opening the door to our classroom.

The first three classes flew by with no sign of Luna and while we were eating lunch she finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late guys, my father called for me so that I could attend a meeting involving me giving up the throne. I didn't think it would take so long." Luna says, sitting in between Lexa and Raven.

"It's okay. We didn't miss you too much." Jasper says, not looking up from his food.

"Hey...be nice." Maya, his girlfriend says, elbowing him in the side.

"It's okay Maya. I don't think Luna cares much about his opinion." Lincoln says, laughing when Jasper gasps in fake hurt.

"He's not wrong." Lexa says, looking at her sister who is already in deep conversation with Raven.

"Oh yeah. Lexa told us you wanted to know if we were all free this weekend. What for?" Octavia says, leaning forward on the table.

"Most likely one of Jasper and Monty's moonshine parties." Luna says, breaking eye contact with Raven for the first time in three minutes.

"Moonshine parties?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at the two boys.

"What the hell is moonshine?" Octavia asks, sitting up straight now.

"It's a type of alcohol. Jasper likes to make his own every few months or so and we get together for a party in his room." Lincoln says, taking a bite out of his food.

"Oh. Sounds like a lot of fun." Harper says, pitching into the conversation.

"It usually is...in the beginning. After an hour or so, people get drunk to the point where they just pass out. That's why we usually have it Friday night so that we have Saturday and Sunday to deal with the hangover." Monty says, staring at Harper intently.

"I don't know about these three, but I'm in." Octavia says, raising her hand.

"In for what?" a deep voice says, causing everyone at the table to turn.

"BELL!" Octavia screams, quickly getting off the bench and running towards her brother.

"Who is that?" Lincoln whispers, pointing at Bellamy.

"That would be Bellamy Blake. Octavia's older brother." I say, moving to stand and give him a hug.

"Ah, my dearest princess." Bellamy says, a smirk appearing on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell people not to call me that..." I grumble, punching him in the stomach before giving him a hug.

"Are Clarke and...Bellamy a thing?" Luna asks, turning to Raven for confirmation.

"Nah. They are more like brother and sister. Clarke's mom pretty much raised both of them as well after their parents died. Bellamy joined the military in hopes of repaying Abby for everything she's done, but Abby tells him to hold onto the money for when he really needs it." Raven says, shrugging her shoulders at the question.

"Is he the one you guys were talking about in the hallway this morning?" Lexa asks, staring at the three as they continued to talk to each other.

"No. Bellamy is an ass to most people, but he's really kind to Clarke and Octavia. He can almost never be mad at them unless they put themselves in a dangerous situation." Harper replies, glancing at Raven before looking back at the others.

"Hey guys, this is my older brother, Bellamy. Bell, these are our friends." Octavia says, dragging Bellamy over to the table with her.

I follow slowly behind with a small smile on my face.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I hope my sister hasn't caused to much trouble?" Bellamy says, the tone of his voice saying he wanted to know everything that has happened in the week we've been here.

"No problem at all, my name is Luna." Luna says, standing to greet him.

"It's nice to meet one of their roommates." he replies, shaking her hand slowly.

"The other one would be me. I'm Lexa. It's nice to meet you." Lexa says, following after her sister.

"Luna and Lexa...you two are the princesses, am I right?" Bellamy asks, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm glad he knows their names. We had no idea who they were until Lincoln told us." Octavia says, a creepily straight face present.

"Who is Lincoln?" Bellamy asks, raising an eyebrow at his sister.

"That would be me. I am one of Luna and Lexa's guards." Lincoln says, standing and slowly moving to shake Bellamy's hand.

"One? How many guards are here on campus?" Bellamy asks, looking around the table.

"Only two. The names Monty, nice to meet you." Monty says, moving to shake Bellamy's hand a lot faster than Lincoln did.

"Why are you here?" Harper asks, her eyes trained on Bellamy.

"Oh yeah. I came here to warn you four that you are no longer going to be the only transfers from our home college." Bellamy says, glancing over at Raven.

"Why would you have to warn them?" Luna asks, glancing at Raven who had gone pale.

"I'm sure she'll let you know when she's ready. There are going to be four more transfers coming within the week." Bellamy says, nodding his head at Raven before turning towards me.

"Who are the four?" I ask, not really ready to find out.

"You-know-who, Murphy, Emori and Niylah." Bellamy responds, watching all four girls go a sickly pale color.

"Okay, now I really need to know who 'you-know-who' is." Lexa says, moving away from the table and towards me.

"You can tell them, Clarke." Raven says, looking at me before staring down at the table.

* * *

…...I'll stop it here since I don't want to overload everyone's brain with too much info in one chapter XD...but...YAY four new characters are on their way and I hope you guys are excited! I've been thinking of updating as much as I can in the coming days since I will be starting a new job sometime next week and I'm not sure how much spare time I will have...anyways...thank you all for reading and see you later :) BAIBAI 3


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

* * *

~Last time~

"Okay, now I really need to know who 'you-know-who' is." Lexa says, moving away from the table and towards me.

"You can tell them, Clarke." Raven says, looking at me before staring down at the table.

* * *

~Now~

"Are you sure?" I ask cautiously, not wanting to cause her more pain than she already had.

"I'm sure. It's better you tell them than me." she said, not taking her eyes off the ground.

"Okay. The story is a pretty short one, I guess. Raven was dating a guy back home for a really long time and his name was Finn. They dated for nine years until three years ago, we had all found out he was a cheating son of a bitch. Octavia and I had found him cuddling up to an air element girl in the movie theaters and Octavia almost lit him on fire. We called Raven down to the theaters so she could see for herself and...the rest is history. Everyone, including my mother, knows what he did and the girl he was with left our village soon after." I say, watching Luna and Lexa grow increasingly angrier as the story went on.

"Let me find that son of a bitch and show him..." Luna started but quickly stopped when Lexa put a hand on her shoulder.

"If we see him and he tries to speak, then we will intervene. Until then, we ignore his worthless existence." Lexa says, staring at me with fire in her eyes.

"Please let him talk..." Luna grumbles, sitting back down next to Raven.

"Wait...do you guys know how this girl looks?" Monty asks, looking between Octavia and me.

"Yeah. Like a little bi...-" Octavia tried to say but was stopped when Bellamy put a hand over her mouth.

"She was really blonde, had blue eyes, her wings were golden with a blueish- purple outline, and yeah...she looked like a little bitch too." I said, watching Monty, Jasper, and Lincoln look back and forth between each other.

"Do you guys know here?" Bellamy asks, raising an eyebrow and the three guys.

"Ciana. She transferred here from a close by village about a year ago. Since then she's been bragging about tearing relationships apart." Lincoln said, leaning his head on his hands.

"Sounds like a nice, young lady." a voice says, all of us turning towards the source.

"Who are you?" Octavia asks, glaring at the new arrival.

"Name's Anya. I know where Ciana currently is if you wanna go fuck her up." Anya said, making both Luna and Octavia perk up.

"No." I say, glaring at Octavia who deflated.

"She didn't say no to you Luna." Anya said, glancing at said girl.

"You know each other?" I ask, looking towards Luna with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. Anya is our only female guard and also one of Lexa's close friends." Luna says, placing a hand on Raven's leg.

"Oh. Well then, it's nice to finally meet a female guard." I say, holding my hand out to her.

She shakes my hand slowly, probably sizing me up.

"Harper wants to be apart of the guard too." Octavia says, looking at the silent girl.

"That's great. Not many females these days do." Anya said, moving closer to the table where Harper was sitting.

"It runs in my family. I grew up with three older brothers and they all joined." Harper says, glaring at Octavia before looking at Anya.

The two quickly start talking about things involving the military and guard with Lincoln and Monty while Maya and Jasper listen in.

"Are you okay Ray?" I ask, looking towards the girl who is staring at Luna's hand on her leg.

"I will be. Don't worry about me too much Griffin." Raven says, finally looking over at me with a smile.

"Is anyone going to answer my question from the beginning?" Bellamy asks, getting completely ignored as Luna, Lexa, Raven and I start talking about outfits to wear on Friday.

The others quickly join in on the conversation before Bellamy finally realizes what's going on.

"O. You are not going to a party." Bellamy says, anger slowly slipping into his voice.

"And why not?" Octavia says, breaking the conversation to glare at him.

"Because you are only twenty-one." Bellamy says, not realizing he said something stupid.

"Legal drinking age. We are all going to be staying in the room all night anyways and if you are still in the area on Friday then you can come too." Octavia says, turning from her brother to continue talking about shoes with Luna and Harper.

"Will you be there Princess?" Bellamy asks, looking at me with a stern face.

"You told me to watch after her Bellamy. Besides, my first college party wouldn't be much fun without my best friend." I say, grinning when he sighs and rubs his face.

"Just watch out for her...and Raven. She's strong, but I know for a fact that Finn and Ciana are going to get back together and rub it in her face." he says, moving to lean against a wall.

"She has Luna and with that, I know she'll be okay." I say, leaning next to him.

"So, the princesses got a new guard?" a soft, but strong voice asks, causing me and Bellamy to look in her direction.

"Ice element, blonde, blue eyes and silver wings. You're an ice element faerie." I say, staring at the girl.

"Nice observation. The name is Echo, but I'm more interested in him." Echo says, pointing at Bellamy.

"That's gross." I shudder, walking away as Echo eyes him.

"Ah...you met Echo." Lexa says, walking up to me as I get closer to the table.

"Yeah and I'm completely disturbed." I say, turning to eye the two as they talk.

"Why is an ice faerie talking to my brother?" Octavia asks, coming up next to us.

"She thinks he's one of our guards, doesn't she?" Lexa asks, making me nod my head in confirmation.

"She's going to try and get info. After he tells her the truth she's going to walk away." Luna says, looking over before going back to talking to Raven.

It takes only a few more minutes before Echo stomps away from Bellamy as he smirks.

"I honestly don't want to know." Octavia says, holding up a hand when Bellamy walks over to us.

"What? I just told her she was an idiot for thinking I was their guard when I clearly wasn't even guarding them." Bellamy said, shrugging his shoulders.

I hear Luna snicker in the background before she continues speaking in a hushed tone.

"She tries everything she can to become Nia's favorite, but Ontari will never lose that title." Lexa says, shaking her head in thought.

"She's even tried hitting on me. It's really pathetic and sad when you think about it." Anya says, coming up behind Lexa.

"What's pathetic and sad is the fact that she still tries even after knowing what kind of queen she serves." I hiss, glaring in the direction the girl went.

"Feisty. I like her. Anyways, I should get going. See you guys later." Anya says, waving as she leaves.

"Isn't she a guard?" Bellamy asks, staring at her as she leaves.

"Yes, but she also has a class that starts in a few minutes. Our guards are not always with us, minus Lincoln because he loves to annoy us." Lexa says, glaring at the said guy before turning back to Bellamy.

"Well if you need an extra guard, I'm up for it. I should get going for now though. I'll come back when the new arrivals get here." Bellamy says, getting ready to leave but is stopped by Octavia.

"Gonna leave without saying goodbye to me?" she asks, coming up to hug Bellamy.

"Sorry. Forgot I had a little sister for a second." he jokes, making Octavia punch him in the side.

He hugs her a little tighter before letting go so that he can hug Raven and I before he goes.

"See you later." he says, walking away from us before disappearing.

"This school is going to be a lot more active than it used to be." Lexa says, making a few of us laugh.

* * *

…...NYANYANYA! I'm keeping my promise of updating every day so far...even though I write and post my updates at 4am my time XD Echo and Anya have appeared and we finally know who 'you-know-who' is and what he did. If you want to know who I used to picture Ciana, just search up Dove Cameron as she was the person who fits the description :) Hope you guys liked the chapter and I'll see you next time! BAIBAI! 3


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

* * *

~Last time~

"See you later." he says, walking away from us before disappearing.

"This school is going to be a lot more active than it used to be." Lexa says, making a few of us laugh.

* * *

~Now, four days later~

It was three days later when four new students were the talk of the college and although we already knew who they were, we decided to go and meet them the next morning, when they arrived.

"Do we really have to do this?" Raven asks, walking behind me as we made our way to the front of the school.

"Sadly, yes. My mother messaged me saying that we better be the first ones to see them. I don't want to find out what the 'or else' at the end of the message meant." I grumble, knowing damn well who we were going to see.

Three out of the four weren't so bad, but Murphy and Finn together was a shit show waiting to happen. Thankfully, Emori was there to keep Murphy in line.

"Me either, but I don't want to see him." Raven says, scooting closer to Luna.

"Just stay near Luna and if he says anything, she'll kick his ass." Lexa says, her eyes half open.

"This is most likely going to be the worst day I've had since school started." Octavia grumbles, leaning against Harper.

"At least Lincoln and Monty will be there as well. Not to mention Bellamy is going to be arriving with them." Harper says, fully awake and aware of her surroundings.

"This is going to kill me." I say, turning to look back at Lexa as she trailed behind us.

"No need to wait for me." she says, looking up at me when she catches up.

"I know, but it's better if I arrive next to you so you can hold me back if I try to kill Finn." I say, shrugging my shoulders like I didn't just mention murder in front of the next queen.

"I hate this already." Octavia says, seeing the five silhouettes coming towards us as we continued walking.

"No need to worry. Your guards have arrived." Lincoln says, making us all look at him.

"Our guards?" Raven asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You two are always going to be with Luna and Lexa, so we might as well be all of your guards." Monty says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Point taken...I guess." Octavia says, glaring as the silhouettes came closer.

"My dear baby sister, what's with that glare?" Bellamy says, reaching us first.

"It's so early in the morning. That's what." she grumbles, slamming her face into his chest and closing her eyes.

The first three catch up pretty fast with Finn taking up the back of the line.

"CLARKE!" Niylah, my close friends from back home, yells giving me a hug.

"Hey, Niylah." I say, patting her back awkwardly.

"I missed you so much." she says, letting me go and smiling at me.

"I missed you too. These are my friends Luna and Lexa." I say, pointing at the two.

"Luna and Lexa...as in the princesses?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, and I'm still pissed that everyone knew their names except us." Octavia grumbles, before looking up from her brother's chest.

"Hey Emori." Harper says, waving enthusiastically at the girl.

"Hi." she replies, waving back slowly.

Emori doesn't move from Murphy's side, not knowing what to do.

"Hey Murphy." I say, watching the grin appear on his face.

"Ah Princess, how I missed you so." he says, moving closer to me.

"Touch me and I break your hands." I say, watching as he stops and shrugs.

"I guess I shouldn't call you princess with actual princesses around huh?" Murphy asks, pointing at the two girls.

"It's starting to grow on her." Luna says, making me turn to her.

"We have heard it quite a bit from Raven." Lexa says, nodding her head slowly.

"Traitors." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I was the first to call her that." Finn finally speaks, making everyone turn towards him.

"We know." Harper says, trying her hardest not to glare at him.

"FINN!" a high pitched voice comes out of nowhere before a blonde girl slams into Finn.

"How did she find out he was coming?" Bellamy asks, looking at Finn who is on the floor with a dazed look on his face.

"That would be me. I figured it would be best if she showed him around instead of having him around us and making the atmosphere suck." Monty says, staring at the two on the ground.

"Great idea. Let's leave now before they get back up." Raven says, giving Monty a thumbs up.

"I'm with her." Luna says, moving to stand beside Raven.

"Let's get going then." Lexa says, grabbing my hand to pull me along.

We all shuffled away from the two who were still on the ground and made our way towards the office.

"We're taking them to the office first?" I ask, looking at Lexa as she continued to hold my hand.

"Yeah. They still have to get their schedules." Bellamy says, walking behind Lexa and me with a raised eyebrow.

I just shrug my shoulders since I don't know why Lexa has yet to release my hand.

"Will any of us share the same classes?" Emori asks, walking hand-in-hand with Murphy through the halls.

"Only some of your classes will be the same. The rest of your classes will be with Murphy, Niylah, and Finn." Bellamy says, keeping his eyes trained on what was in front of us.

"How do you know their schedules already?" Octavia asks, turning towards her brother.

"I went to the office the last time I was here and asked about it." Bellamy said, laughing at Octavia's glare.

"Did Echo show you where it was?" I ask, causing Octavia to bust out laughing instead.

"No, she didn't. Anya and Maya did on their way to class." Bellamy said, clearly annoyed with the implication.

"No need to get mad brother. You are the one who keeps ogling her and Lexa's hands." Octavia says, a grin now resting on her face.

Lexa quickly looks down before a pink flush covers her face.

"She forgot she even grabbed your hand." Luna says, laughing at her sisters darkening face.

"For a while, I forgot about it too." I say, feeling Lexa's hand leave mine.

"Sorry about that." Lexa says, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's okay." I say, smiling at her.

"Don't even say anything John." Emori's voice says, making us all look at an opened mouth Murphy.

"I wasn't going to say anything bad." he grumbles, closing his mouth in defeat.

"If it was towards Clarke, then yes you were." Emori says, her lips in a straight line.

"Trust me Emori, I'm used to all the stupid things he says." I say, watching Murphy's eyebrow twitch.

Murphy opens his mouth again but shuts it when Emori elbows him.

"This school year is gonna be great." Monty says, making all of us laugh.

Except of course Murphy who was pouting.

* * *

…...I love Murphy and Emori's relationship and thank you Monty for getting rid of Finn XD At least we won't have to deal with him and the squeaky blonde girl for a while. Just gonna take a second to thank everyone for the nice reviews and all the people who have put this on their favorites and alerts lists 3 You all are the best and I hope you continue to show the story love :) Baibai for now!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

* * *

~Last time~

"This school year is gonna be great." Monty says, making all of us laugh.

Except of course Murphy who was pouting.

* * *

~Now~

We toured the rest of the school before continuing on to the cafeteria.

"Do you think the spawn of hell is in here?" Harper asks, looking around the cafeteria cautiously.

"Probably, but his tongue is most likely down what's her names throat." Raven says, her left hand intertwined with Luna's right.

"Hey. Don't disgrace the devil like that. Even the devil is better than that scum." I say, smiling triumphantly when a few of them laugh.

"She has a point." Luna said, high-fiving me before we all walked to our chosen table.

Half of us went to get our food before switching off with the other half so that they could grab their food.

"Who are those two girls over there?" Octavia asks, sitting down next to Lincoln.

We all follow her gave to see a really blonde girl and a brunette sitting alone together at a table.

"That would be Lumi and Elise. They have been best friends since birth." Monty says, looking right at the girls' backs.

"Since birth?" Harper asks, raising her eyebrows.

"I know their wings give away their elements, but trust me, those two are inseparable. Lumi was born first, followed by Elise two days later. While in the hospital their mothers became close friends and started to have play dates." Monty said, finally looking away from them.

"How do you know so much about them?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Both Lumi and Elise's fathers are members of the Ice Queen's council. Lumi's father and Elise's mother are both ice element faeries. Lumi's mom is a water element and Elise's father is fire element." Luna said, coming back with food on her tray.

"Not to mention, Lumi's father is a member of the royal ice family." Lexa said, sitting next to me with food.

"How so?" Bellamy asks, staring at the small blonde girl.

"Do you have a thing for ice element girls I should know about?" Octavia asks, glaring at her brother.

"No, but everyone is so interested in them so I might as well ask questions too." Bellamy said, shrugging his shoulders.

"He is Queen Nia's loyal second cousin, although rumor has it that he hates her as does Lumi and Elise. Elise's father is only an adviser because of his friendship with Lumi's father, but I'm fairly certain he hates her too." Lexa says, making a grin break across my face.

"Oh no. What are you think about princess?" Bellamy said, genuine worry...or maybe fright, crossing his face.

"Why not make friends with them if they hate the ice queen so much?" I ask, glancing between Luna and Lexa.

"Because sadly, they are also really close friends with Nia's son Roan. If Roan finds out that they are hanging out with us, he might actually have a hissy fit." Luna said, glancing at the two girls who were quietly whispering to each other.

"It doesn't hurt to try. Come with me, Octavia." I say, standing up and walking to Octavia.

"I don't know Clarke. If they are loyal to the prince of the ice nation, that might cause problems." Octavia said, cautiously holding out her hand.

"The least we can do is try. They look lonely." I say once more, holding Octavia's hand as she stands and moves from the table.

"Good luck. Elise has a temper." Lexa says, giving us a thumbs up.

Octavia groans in response while I grin.

"I guess you could say she's...fiery." I say, causing the table the groan.

"That was the worst joke ever." Raven says, face-planting the table.

"Tough crowd..." I grumble, turning towards the two girls with a smile.

Octavia and I walk over and smile when they turn to look at us.

"Uhhh...hi?" Lumi mumbles, confused by our sudden presence.

"Hi. We noticed you sitting alone and wanted to know if you'd like to join us?" Octavia asks, putting a smile on her face.

"I'm not so sure we'd be welcomed at the table of the princesses." Elise says, turning to glance at the table where our friends were sitting.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. I'm Clarke by the way. Earth element." I say, holding my hand out towards them.

Lumi slowly shakes it before letting go and Elise does the same.

"I'm Octavia, nice to meet you. My element is fire." Octavia said, shaking their hands as well.

"I'm Lumi and this is Elise. Our wings kind of give away our element." Lumi says, a small smile now sitting on her face.

"So...would you like to join us?" I ask, offering a small reassuring smile.

Lumi and Elise look at each other before looking back at Octavia and me.

"Sure, but would it be okay if we sat near you two?" Elise asks, raising an eyebrow at us.

"I'm sure we can arrange that." Octavia says, a small smile appearing on her face.

The two get up and grab their food before following us to the table where our friends are sitting with their mouths open.

"Don't mind them. They just weren't very confident in our ability to make friends." I say, staring at the others with a grin.

"I'm sure they weren't considering who we are." Elise says, looking at Lexa and Luna.

"Oh...Can we make room for them? They wanted to sit near us." Octavia says, pushing Lincoln a little to the side.

Some of them move to the other side so that Lincoln, Monty, and Harper can scoot down.

"Thanks..." Lumi mumbles, slowly sitting down with Elise by her side.

"We don't mean to make you uncomfortable." Luna says softly, watching Lumi and Elise quickly glance at her in shock.

"It's not really that we are uncomfortable...just surprised." Lumi says, still staring wide-eyed at Luna.

"Because you are friends with Roan? He is not that bad. It's his mother we dislike." Lexa says, staring at me with her electric green eyes.

"It's not hard to guess why. What she did six years ago was horrible." Lumi says, shaking her head and looking at her plate of food.

"Lumi, Elise, is that you?" a female voice breaks the tension.

"Anya?" Elise asks, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"The one and only. I'm surprised to see you here." Anya says, looking between Luna and Lexa.

"Thank Clarke for that one." Raven says, shifting Anya's gaze to me.

"How did you manage that?" Anya asked, moving to sit next to Lexa.

"By asking?" I ask, not really knowing what the answer to that was.

"You just asked them and they agreed?" she asked again, an eyebrow slowly raising.

"With an agreement that they sit near us...yeah." Octavia answers, glaring at her brother without him knowing.

I look at Bellamy for a second before realizing he was staring into space.

"Earth to Bellamy?" I ask, moving to wave a hand in front of his face.

"I think he's broken." Octavia grumbles, placing her elbows on the table.

"Have you guys tried blowing him?" Lumi asks, causing Elise to break down laughing.

"I'm sorry...what?" Octavia asks, her gaze snapping towards Lumi.

"NOT LIKE THAT!...Have you ever blown in a game that stopped working for a Gameboy or a DS and it starts working?...Something like that. You nasty minded fool." Lumi says, hitting Elise on the arm.

"I've done that. The sound it makes is pretty satisfying and the game almost always works afterward." I say, watching Lumi's face turn a dark pink as Elise continued laughing.

Raven shrugged her shoulders before blowing in Bellamy's ear.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Bellamy screeches, causing all of us to die laughing.

"Oh my god...I've never heard him scream that loud..." Octavia says, trying to catch her breath.

"That was the greatest thing ever." Anya said, her face laying on the table.

"The only great thing about that was the fact that I've never seen Anya laugh so hard." Lexa says, an amused smile sitting on her face.

"This seems like a fun party." a deep male voice says, causing all of us to stop laughing.

"How nice of the prince to grace us with his presence." Luna says sarcastically, causing some of us to giggle again.

"How nice of the princesses to invite their enemies to sit at a lunch table with them." Roan says, looking at Lumi and Elise who have gone sheet white.

"They are not our enemies and neither are you, Roan. It is your mother who gets that title." Lexa says, watching color slowly come back to the two girls.

"She gets most titles, so I guess I can't say much on that." Roan says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Would you like to join us? I'm sure we have room for one more." Octavia asks, a blank look on her face.

"If it is okay with Luna and Lexa then I don't see why not." he says, looking at said girls.

"Knock yourself out." Luna says, looking down to eat her food slowly.

Lumi and Elise move down as Roan sits beside them and for a few minutes, everyone eats in silence.

"What a nice group you got here." a very familiar squeaky voice says, causing most of the girl at the table to groan, save for Luna and Lexa who merely looked irritated.

* * *

…...Can anyone guess who squeaky is? XD Roan has made his grand entrance as well as two OC's I created with the help of my best friend. (Lumi is my OC and Elise is hers) They are going to play as main characters besides Clarke and the others, although they might not appear all the time. Yesterday was my first day of work and I'm off today so I decided to update even though it's 3am...I might update again later on in the day if I wake up at a good time :D Hope you guys liked the new chapter and see you next time! BAIBAI! :3


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

* * *

~Last time~

Lumi and Elise move down as Roan sits beside them and for a few minutes, everyone eats in silence.

"What a nice group you got here." a very familiar squeaky voice says, causing most of the girl at the table to groan, save for Luna and Lexa who merely looked irritated.

* * *

~Now~

All of us looked in the direction of Ciana and Finn, who was scratching his head.

"A lot better than your group of friends." Raven said, rolling her eyes before taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't have a group of friends..." Ciana said, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Exactly, you stupid twat." Luna grumbled, not paying any attention to the girl.

"Why do you have to act like a spoiled princess?" Ciana said, glaring at Luna.

All of us at the table glanced at each other before we started laughing.

"Maybe because she is a princess?" Lexa said, nearly slamming her face into the table.

"To what village? I highly doubt she's the princess everyone talks about." Ciana said, sticking her nose up in the air.

"No, that's probably my sister Lexa they talk about." Luna says, pointing at Lexa.

"We are both princesses, twat. The sisters everyone talk about." Lexa said, a glare on her face.

Ciana glances between Luna and Lexa before shrugging her shoulders.

"I won't take your word for it." she said, her nose going even higher in the air.

"Then maybe you can take the word of the prince of Azgeda." Elise said, a challenging glare on her face.

"Which is who?" Ciana asked, her eyes going wide.

We all pointed at Roan, who suddenly looked like he'd rather be burning in hell.

"Great. So three royals at one table and are the rest of you their guards?" she asked, still looking unconvinced.

"Not all of us. Monty, Anya, and I are guards. The others are close friends to all of us." Lincoln said, leaning against the table.

"Except Raven. She's my girlfriend." Luna said, making all of us look at her in shock.

"What?" Finns choked voice filled our ears.

"Got a problem?" Luna asked, glaring at Finn.

Finn quickly shook his head and looked at the ground.

"So what. He's my boyfriend anyways." Ciana says, glaring at Raven and Luna.

"So is half of the school population." Lumi mumbles, causing Elise to cackle.

Ciana turns a dark red before turning around and stomping away. We all look at Finn, who looks conflicted.

"I...-" he stutters before walking away in her direction.

"He's not the brightest of boys." Bellamy said, watching Finn walk away with furrowed brows.

"You think you would have found that out when he slept with the school whore." Raven says, glaring at the table.

"I found it out long before that." Bellamy says, looking at Raven with sadness in his eyes.

I look at him with a confused look but he shakes his head in an 'I'll tell you later' way.

"Do any girls want to follow Clarke and I into town to get stuff for tonight?" Octavia asks, looking around the table.

All the girls say yes except Lumi and Elise.

"You two are more than welcome to come as well if you'd like." I say, watching Lumi light up like a light bulb.

"Can we go?" she says, quickly turning to Elise with pleading eyes.

"Yes, we can...but...what is going on tonight?" Elise asks, looking between us.

"Oh. A get together between all of us. It happens every Friday." Anya says, smiling at Elise.

"Is alcohol involved?" Elise asks, either hope or fear in her tone.

"Yes." Anya says, nodding her head before shrugging at us when we all look at her.

"Sweet. I'm in." she says, showing us a thumbs up and smiling at Lumi.

"This girl and alcohol..." Lumi groans, putting her head slowly on the table.

We all looked at her confused before Roan shook his head.

"She likes to drink, although she doesn't get to do it very often." Roan says, making everyone nod their head slowly.

"Wait. So this happens every Friday?" Elise asks, looking at Anya.

"Yes, it does." Anya said, nodding her head.

"Where have you guys been all my life?" Elise asks, making all of us laugh.

"What time will we be going?" Lumi asked, looking at Octavia.

"After school ends. So around five o'clock." Octavia said, smiling at Lumi.

"Sweet. Gives me enough time to change." Lumi says, bouncing in her seat a little.

It's time for us all to head to our separate classes so we all exchange numbers with Lumi and Elise before saying goodbye and heading to class.

* * *

…..I'm sorry for the later update T~T I've either been at work or busy with housework...I worked this morning but I'm home so I decided to update while I could. Anyways...I'm not sure if I mentioned, but yes they do have phones in this story XD I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can :) BAIBAI for now 3


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

* * *

~Last time~

"Sweet. Gives me enough time to change." Lumi says, bouncing in her seat a little.

It's time for us all to head to our separate classes so we all exchange numbers with Lumi and Elise before saying goodbye and heading to class.

* * *

~Now~

We all met up in from of the school with most of us out of uniform, save for Anya since she was wearing her guard uniform.

"Will any of the boys be coming along?" Octavia asked, looking around for any sign of them.

"They'll be at the mall for sure, but they'll most likely stay a good distance away." Luna said, standing next to Raven.

"Wait. So this afternoon at lunch, were you telling the truth?" Harper asked, glancing between Luna and Raven.

"We are getting to know each other more before we make things official...but we do plan on dating in the near future." Raven said, grinning from ear to ear.

All of us glanced at each other before smiling widely at the "soon-to-be' couple.

"Those smiles are the creepiest things I have ever seen. Let's get going before we have any unwanted tag-alongs." Luna said, turning as two limos pulled up to the front where we were standing.

"Choose where you want to sit. I have the limo in the back." Lexa said, walking towards the back limo.

Octavia, Anya, Lumi, Elise, and I went with Lexa while Luna, Raven, Harper, Niylah, Emori, and Maya went into the front limo.

"How long will it take us to get to the mall from here?" I ask, looking at Lexa and Anya for that information.

"I keep forgetting that you guys are still new here...It'll take about thirty minutes to get there if there is no traffic." Anya said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Wow...that's a lot less time than I thought it would take." Octavia mumbled, looking out the window as we started to move.

Lexa handed me a remote and pointed to a corner in the limo.

"This won't blow anything up will it?" I ask, scanning the remote and it's small buttons/

"No, but it will bring out a television that we can watch until we arrive." Lexa said, a grin sitting on her face.

"Being friends with the princesses of the faerie world is not what I thought it would be like." Elise said, looking between Lexa and me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning my body to face her.

"It's similar to being friends with Roan, where we can act how we want, only with females instead of a male...who happens to have a psychotic mother." Lumi said, laughing when Elise glared at her.

"She has a point, I guess. Nia is the worst mother on this planet, along with being queen." Elise said, directing her glare out the window.

"What do you mean?" Octavia asked, moving so that she could pull her hair into a pigtail.

"Nia is constantly telling Roan that if he screws anything up then he loses his title and right to the throne. That includes entering a relationship with someone SHE doesn't approve of." Elise replied, turning to look at Octavia in shock.

"Oh...well that's horrible. Is there something on my face?" Octavia asks, moving her hands cautiously around her face.

"No. You just look so different with your hair up." Lumi said, also staring at Octavia.

"So, I take it that she doesn't approve of you two?" Anya asked, making everyone turned to her confused.

"You mean with Roan? I guess...we are both close friends with him, but I'm a lesbian and Lumi is not his type." Elise said, laughing when Lexa, Anya, and Clarke's eyebrows shot up.

"Is it really that much of a shock? I like calm, shaggy, tall guys...Elise, on the other hand, likes Anya." Lumi said, moving away from Elise as quick as possible.

Everyone turned to Anya who was now sitting like she was a stone statue.

"I never said I liked her." Elise's voice said, breaking the silence in the limo.

"You said she was pretty and strong and smart...exactly how you like your women." Lumi groans, now laying on the ground with Elise trying to choke her.

"I said she was my type, NOT that I liked her." Elise says, struggling to get her hands around Lumi's throat.

"It's not that big of a deal guys. Besides, Elise is my type too." Anya says coolly, all of us watching as Elise freezes and starts to turn a bright red.

"We are here." Lexa says, looking out the window as we pulled up to the front of the mall.

"What an interesting car ride." Octavia says, looking at Anya, Lumi, and Elise before stepping out of the car.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anya asks, following closely behind.

"Did anything interesting happen while we were apart?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow at a very red Elise.

"Let's not talk about it." I say, pulling Lexa and Octavia into the mall.

"Alrighty then..." Raven says, following behind with the rest of the group.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, except for the fact that we did eventually spot the guys and had lunch with them in the food court.

* * *

…...Short chapter, but I'm off tomorrow and I'm hoping I'm not doing anything so that I can update a longer chapter :) Thank you guys for the nice reviews and to everyone who is following and has favorited the story :') Every time I check my stats my views have gone up and it makes me proud T~T I promise this story still has a while to go and I hope the ending is to everyone's expectations. I love you all and I plan on writing a new story in the near future. The plot of the story will remain a mystery until I get everything settled and post the first chapter :D BAIBAI for now everyone! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

~Last time~

"Alrighty then..." Raven says, following behind with the rest of the group.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, except for the fact that we did eventually spot the guys and had lunch with them in the food court.

* * *

~Now~

Arriving back at the school, we all headed to our respective rooms after agreeing on a time to meet at Monty and Jasper's room.

"Tonight is going to be so fun!" Octavia squeals, entering the room and heading to her bed.

"How would you know? It hasn't even happened yet." Luna says, laughing at Octavia as she threw her newly bought items on her bed.

"Well you guys talk so much about the ones you've thrown and it sounds lit." Octavia says, shrugging her shoulders and going through her new clothes so that she could hang them up.

"I think Octavia is right. Tonight is gonna be fun. We've never really gone to parties...just council meetings." I said, making an ugly face before lifting up the dress I bought for tonight.

"You're wearing a dress too? Sweet...I won't feel alone." Octavia says, lifting up her black and dark red knee-length dress.

"Me too. It was the prettiest thing and I couldn't keep my eyes off of it." Luna laughs, holding up a light blue dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"That's so nice. Is it a thing for everyone to choose their clothes based on their element?" I asked, looking at my forest green off-the-shoulder dress.

"Why are all of our dresses knee-length?" Octavia asks, laughing as we all glance at our dresses.

"No idea. Great minds think alike, I guess?" Luna says, raising an eyebrow, making us laugh even more.

"Looks like it's time to get ready." I say, looking at the clock beside Octavia's bed.

"Awesome." Luna says, running into the restroom so that she could get in the shower first.

"Are you going to tell her that she forgot her towel?" Octavia asks, pointing at the white towel on Luna's bed.

"Nope. Are you?" I reply, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nope." She grins, running over to me silently so she can give me a high-five.

We sit down on our own beds until Luna emerges covered in steam with a grin on her face.

"You thought I forgot my towel? Hahaha. I had one already in the restroom." she said, grinning at us while hugging the towel to her body.

Octavia and I glance at each other before she bounces up and runs to the restroom.

"MY TURN!" she yells, closing the door before I can even move.

"Clearly." I say, staring blankly at the restroom door.

"I'm going next door after I get dressed because I know for sure that she didn't grab a towel." Luna says, staring me down.

"Okay...I'm turning, I'm turning." I say, putting my hands up in mock surrender before turning on my bed to face the wall.

Luna laughs before she shuffles around the room getting ready for the night.

"Okay. You can turn around now." Luna says, standing after she slips her heels on.

"Jesus, it looks like we are going clubbing instead of to another room on the other side of campus." I say, staring her down.

"I only dress for the best of parties." she says, mocking a rich airhead.

"I never want to hear you speak like that again." I laugh, making a face of disgust.

"Whatever you say, Earth Princess." Luna says, bowing at me.

I laugh before throwing the closest thing to me.

"Go to your sister before I die." I say, laughing as she shimmies out of the room.

I shake my head and wait for Octavia to come out of the bathroom.

"HAND ME MY TOWEL PLEASE!" she screams, unlocking the door and peaking out.

I throw her the towel and wait for her to come out of the steaming restroom.

"Is there any hot water left?" I ask, a crease forming in the middle of my forehead.

"Probably not….why the hell is my shoe all the way over there?" Octavia asks, looking at her black heels.

"I threw it at Luna because she was mocking an airhead." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

I stand up and make sure to grab my towel before heading to the restroom.

"You mean like you?" Octavia asks, making sure I'm far enough away from any throwable objects.

"Just wait until I get out of the shower Blake." I grumble, closing the door behind me.

I get in the shower and turn the water on, thankful that it still gets hot. I do the necessary things before staying in the shower, under the water, until it runs cold.

"Was the shower that good?" Lexa asks, making me jump and tighten the towel around me.

"Where did Octavia go?" I ask, making sure all my...bits...were covered.

"She went next door and told Harper to come over here, but Harper just now got in the shower. So I came over instead." she replies, looking around the room.

"Can you please...turn?" I ask a flush clear on my face.

"Of course, but do I want to?" Lexa asks, raising a teasing eyebrow.

I stare at her for a second before she laughs and turns around. At least she was sitting on Luna's bed…I get dressed as fast as possible before telling her she can turn around.

"You get dressed faster than you shower." she says, turning back around.

"I'm not exactly comfortable with my body..." I reply, looking around the room.

"Are you looking for something?" Lexa asks, following my eyes around the room.

'My dignity.' I think to myself, before spotting my heels next to Luna's bed.

I point at my heels, grumbling under my breath.

"How'd your heels end up next to Luna's bed?" Lexa asks, raising an eyebrow...again.

"Octavia probably put them there since I threw one of hers at Luna. You raise your eyebrow a lot." I say, moving to get my heels and then sitting next to Lexa to put them on.

"It's something I picked up from being around my father a lot." she says, ignoring the fact that I threw her sister a shoe.

I nod, continuing to put my heels on with a straight face...like being this close to Lexa again wasn't giving me anxiety.

"You ready?" I ask, standing up when i'm done.

"I came here to wait for you, remember?" she jokingly asks, standing up and holding out her hand.

"Right...thanks." I grab her hand and get off the bed with an awkward smile.

We leave the room and head towards her room to wait for Harper unless she was already dressed. As soon as we reached the door, it opened.

"There you are. We were getting ready to see if you were ready to go." Harper says, clearly way too excited for a party.

"Someone moved my heels." I reply, glaring at the culprit.

"At least she didn't throw it at you princess." Luna says, making me show her tongue.

"Let's go before these two throw things at each other...again." Raven says, standing between her soon-to-be girlfriend and I.

Lexa is already walking away when the door is closed and locked. Luna shakes her head at her younger sister before we all head towards the boys' dorms.

* * *

…...I'm so sorry guys…..I know it's been almost a year since I updated this. A lot has happened and it's mostly personal, so I won't be saying what happened...but I promise i'm back and I'll post as much as I can. One thing I will say is that my mom, sister and I moved from our small island home to a much bigger state (my mom's birthplace) and I've only been here for a week. We're living with my grandma for now, but hopefully, we'll be finding a place more permanent. Thank you for sticking around and I'll see you guys again soon! BAIBAI! 3


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

~Last time~

"Let's go before these two throw things at each other...again." Raven says, standing between her soon-to-be girlfriend and I.

Lexa is already walking away when the door is closed and locked. Luna shakes her head at her younger sister before we all head towards the boys' dorms.

* * *

~Now~

'Now the party can get started!" Jasper announces, opening the door when we arrive.

"Is it always this loud?" Harper asks, looking around the room.

"Only on the first night. Tomorrow and Sunday will be movie days." Monty says, coming up to us with a cup of something in his hands.

"Do I even want to know what that is?" I ask, glancing at the cup.

"You can try it now or later." he says, shrugging his shoulders and pointing at a cooler.

"I'll settle for later." I say, making a face before walking into the room.

The room was a lot different from ours. The guys' room seemed to have more space and a TV.

"Did you guys sneak that TV in?" Raven asks, raising an eyebrow at Monty and Jasper.

"One hundred percent." Jasper nods, quickly moving to another part of the room.

"This is probably the coolest room I will even see here." Octavia says, walking behind me until we reach the window.

"It is, but mostly because a lot of this stuff had to be brought in...secretly." Lincoln laughs, making both Octavia and I jump a little.

"Not much of a surprise really. This place smells of illegal doings." I say, making Lincoln laugh again before his attention is averted to Octavia.

I shake my head at her before moving again to a different area.

"Having fun yet princess?" Bellamy asks, coming up next to me.

"It looks like you are." I say, looking at the cup in his hands.

"You should loosen up. It's actually not that bad." he smirks, holding the cup out for me to try.

"If I die, i'm coming back to haunt you." I glare, grabbing the drink before sipping it.

"I look forward to it." he says, taking the cup back from me.

"Having fun?" Lexa asks, nodding at Bellamy in acknowledgment.

"Everyone keeps asking me that." I say, watching Bellamy stalk towards his sister and Lincoln.

"Maybe because you are the only one standing to the side and not talking to anyone." she smiles lightly, leaning next to me.

"I'm not much of a party person." I grumble, still watching Bellamy scold Octavia for talking to a guy.

"Me too. I mostly come just to watch over these fools." Lexa says, gesturing to everyone in the room.

"Now there are more people to watch over." I say, watching Bellamy try to flirt with Lumi.

"A lot more." Lexa grumbles, staring in another direction.

"It's nice to see the new members getting along with everyone." I say, trying to find what she was staring at.

"Clearly." Lexa says, motioning to Anya and Elise talking in a corner.

"Roan's not going to know what to do if his best friends get into relationships." I laugh, turning my head back towards Bellamy and Lumi.

"That's an interesting couple." Lexa says, making me turn towards her.

"Why is that? Elise and Lumi are best friends and they are fire and ice." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Bellamy looks like he's about to implode." Lexa teased, a small laugh coming from her.

"Possibly. He's not one to carry on normal conversations." I smile, turning towards Lexa completely.

"Why is that?" Lexa questioned, turning to look at me as well.

"He's only really talked to his sister, her friends and I. Most of which is usually teasing us for something and then walking away. Talking to a girl he hardly knows is probably a lot harder than he thinks it is." I reply, watching her nod in understanding.

"It makes sense. He can't really tease a girl he hardly knows. Not to mention one that isn't really close to his sister either." Lexa says, nodding her head slightly.

"Well...not unless he wants his ass frozen anyways." I laugh, smiling a little when Lexa laughs too.

"Did you want a drink?" she asks, lifting herself off the wall.

"Sure. I'll go with you. I'm sure this wall is tired of me leaning on it." I say, pushing myself off of the wall.

"It's nice to finally have someone to talk to at one of these things." Lexa says, walking next to me.

"Really? I would have thought you'd rather be left alone." I say, heading straight for the cooler.

"I'm usually not left alone, per say. If Anya wasn't so busy with Elise, I'm sure she'd be bothering me. Her and Luna would always take turns coming to talk to me while we were at these, but they would always stalk off to do something else eventually." Lexa sighs, leaning against the table.

I smile a little and hand her a cup before drinking out of my own.

"I'm glad my friends are having fun. Being in one of the smaller villages...it isn't really a place where fun or interesting things happen." I say, smiling at Octavia, who is completely ignoring Bellamy.

"Bellamy is really protective of her." Lexa says, making me laugh into my cup.

"I think protective is an understatement. I'm surprised Lincoln is still alive." I smirk, looking at Bellamy's grumpy face.

"Lincoln is a very...daring type of guy. It doesn't surprise me that he is still trying to talk to Octavia." she says, taking a sip of her drink.

I nod and laugh a little before taking a sip of mine.

…...Clexa are so awkward and cute when they talk to each other and everyone is slowly starting to find their love interests..well unless your Raven who has game XD Thank you guys again for not giving up on the story and I'll continue to update as much as I can. BAIBAI 3


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15

* * *

~Last time~

"Lincoln is a very...daring type of guy. It doesn't surprise me that he is still trying to talk to Octavia." she says, taking a sip of her drink.

I nod and laugh a little before taking a sip of mine.

* * *

~Now~

The party went well into the early morning with Harper and Octavia crashing out in the middle of the dance floor. The rest quickly followed behind after the music was turned off. Bellamy of course, staying next to his sister after she passed out and made sure Clarke was near by as well. Finn tried to enter the party with Ciana and almost got his face ripped off by Lumi. In return, she promised to tell everyone why she almost did that since we were all surprised and confused.

The next morning was a storm as everyone tried to wake up with killer hangovers.

"No worries, I have the solution to everyone's pain." Luna says holding up two bottles of what looked like aspirin.

"You don't have to be so loud babe." Raven groans, sitting up from the floor.

"Babe?" Luna asks, an eyebrow raised as she hands out the pain killers to everyone.

"Of course, what else would she call you?" Octavia asks, taking the medicine when Luna reached her.

"I don't know...I just wasn't expecting that is all..." Luna blushes, moving to Bellamy.

"I don't need any." Bellamy says, shaking his head at his sisters' small whines.

"Okay strong man." Lumi grumbles, taking the pain killers as fast as possible.

"Speaking of strong." I say, raising an eyebrow towards the ice fairy.

"Oh yeah. You promised to tell us why you almost ripped off Finn's head, although I'm not complaining much." Raven says, moving to lean against the wall.

"Do I have to tell everyone now? It's too early in the morning." Lumi whines, scooting over to Elise and curling up in her lap.

"Girl, it's like...one in the afternoon." Murphy says, causing Elise and Emori to throw him dirty looks.

"Can't you tell them?" Lumi asks, looking up at Elise.

"Nope. As much as I love you, you promised to tell them, so you have to." She replies, shaking her head at her best friend.

"Love?" Bellamy asks, looking between the two fairies.

"Shh….okay fine." Lumi whines, sitting up and getting comfortable in Elise's lap.

"Okay. You're gonna have to start from the beginning. How do you even know Finn?" Raven asks, her eyes following Luna as she continued giving everyone aspirin.

"It's not Finn I know. I knew Ciana when she first transferred here and I thought she was a really nice girl, so I befriended her. A few months later, she started talking about how she had destroyed a relationship between a guy and his girlfriend and she sounded so proud about it. I told her to never speak to me again or I would kick her ass. I only ever heard his name once, but as soon as I saw them at the door, I knew he was the person she spoke about. When I first met you guys I didn't know it was Raven who was the girl that he hurt." Lumi says, looking at the ground the entire time.

"Who did you think it was?" Bellamy asks, looking intently at Lumi.

"I thought it was Clarke, but I saw how Raven reacted to him..." Lumi said, glancing up at Bellamy.

"That would explain why Ciana just scoffed and dragged him away after you laid in on them." I say, slowing standing up from the ground.

"Probably. Even before Lumi basically told her to fuck off, she was constantly trying to butter me up. I never liked her...seemed hella fake." Elise says, making some of the people in the room laugh.

"That's my girl." Anya says, making everyone turn to her in shock.

"Wait...I thought Lumi and Elise were...together?" Bellamy says, sitting there confused.

"It's okay big brother. Lumi is single." Octavia says, a smirk clear on her face as she patted his back.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

Monty opened the door before moving to the side.

"Roan, how nice of you to join us." Elise says, smiling up at one of her best friends.

"It's nice to finally be away from the icy bitch." Roan shrugs, moving to sit next to Lumi and Elise.

"That's not nice to say about your mother. It's an insult to dogs." Lumi says, smiling at him.

"Truth." Luna says, finally sitting down next to Raven.

"So what was going on before I knocked and why does O...Octavia...looked pleased with herself?" Roan asks, pausing on Octavia's name for confirmation from Lumi.

"Bellamy though Elise and Lumi were dating before Anya called Elise 'her girl'. Octavia told him it was okay because Lumi is single." Lincoln says, glancing at the older Blake sibling, who was still sitting in confusion.

"What makes you so sure she's single?" Roan asks, easily lifting Lumi out of Elise's lap and putting her down in his lap.

"Roan stop. Bellamy might actually pass out." Lumi says, hitting Roan softly before moving to sit on the other side of his.

"I would do no such thing." Bellamy grumbles, crossing his arms.

Octavia releases a loud laugh causing everyone to follow behind.

"OH! We still need to decide on what movie series to watch tonight." Jasper says, breaking through the crowd of laughter.

"Why not let Lumi choose since she's our resident bad ass of the night?" Monty asks, looking between everyone.

Most just shrugged and that pretty much meant it didn't matter.

"What do you say Lumi?" Monty asks again, looking at her.

"Resident Evil?" she says, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"YES!" Raven and Harper scream, making everyone jump.

"They love that series…sorry." I say, shaking my head at the two girls.

"Wait...resident bad ass? What did I miss?" Roan asks, turning to look at Lumi.

"I'll tell you later." Lumi says, patting his arm before standing up.

"We should all change and freshen up before we all lounge around watching movies. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be in close proximity to anyone smelling like alcohol and death." Elise says, following behind.

"Sounds good to me." I reply, moving to stand as well.

"Okay. Everyone has two hours to get ready and get back or we start the movie without them." Jasper says, moving to open the door.

After hearing that, everyone rushed out of the boys' dorm room and heading back to theirs.

"SEE YOU IN TWO HOURS!" Monty yelled, closing the door after them.

* * *

….It's been a hot minute since I updated...again and I promise that it's not intentional. I got a job two weeks ago and we were just approved for an apartment which means the next two weeks or so are going to be hectic signing for the place and then going back and forth between cities to move our stuff. Please bear with me T~T I love you all and thank you for reading! BAIBAI FOR NOW!


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16

~Last time~

After hearing that, everyone rushed out of the boys' dorm room and heading back to theirs.

"SEE YOU IN TWO HOURS!" Monty yelled, closing the door after them.

~Now~

Within the hour everyone was back and Lumi was currently explaining to Roan what had happened and why she was dubbed resident bad ass.

"It's pretty simple. I basically told Finn to fuck off and embarrassed him and his little pet." Lumi said shrugging her shoulders before showing me a thumbs up.

I showed her one back and laughed at Roan's face.

"No worries Roan. Ciana is virtually harmless." Luna said, appearing in the room with her sister behind her.

"Girl doesn't even know who we are, let alone who Lumi's dad is." Lexa grumbles, staying close to her older sister.

"Are you okay Lex?" Anya asks, looking at her best friend.

"I'm fine." she says, smiling lightly at Anya.

Anya glared at her before walking up and staring her dead in the face.

"What happened?" Anya growled, causing Luna to slide away a little.

"Someone's favorite decided to remind her what happens to people she gets too close to." Luna says, moving even farther away as Anya hisses in anger.

"I'm going to kill the ice bitch." Anya says, moving to leave the room and find the culprit.

"Leave it be Anya. I don't need you loosing your wings next." Lexa says, looking distraught as she held Anya's shirt sleeve.

"Like hell I will." Anya grumbles, but moves to hug Lexa anyways.

"Who is the ice bitch we are talking about?" Roan asks, looking between the two confused.

"Ontari." Luna hisses, a small glare clear on her face.

"Ontari? Are you sure?" Elise asks, coming up behind Roan with a worried look towards said male.

"I'm pretty sure. She praised me on giving up my throne." Luna replies, the glare changing to a questioning look.

"That doesn't sound like Ontari though. She's usually pretty sweet...despite who she is." Lumi says, also looking at Roan with worry.

"Is there something we don't know?" I ask, watching Lumi and Elise quickly change their facial expressions.

"Not really no. It's just that Ontari has never been one to be so...vile. It's Echo who is the vile one. Ontari is only Nia's favorite because she's been around the longest and Nia is close friends with her mom. Roan and Ontari were basically raised together." Elise replies, watching as Roan relaxed a little.

"Either way. I'm pretty sure I know who Ontari is." Luna grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest.

I glance at Lexa and Anya who are whispering to each other quietly now.

"Unless..." Lumi stops, looking at Roan for permission to continue.

"Unless it's Ontari's younger twin sister." Elise finishes, not really waiting for any kind of permission.

"Twin?" Lexa asks, quickly stopping her conversation with Anya.

"Yes. Ontari has a twin sister, but because of their resemblance their mom keeps her hidden. Because of that most people just think it's Ontari when she actually does walk around." Roan sighs, running his hand through his hair.

"What is her twins' name?" Luna asks, the glare slowly returning to her face.

"Olivia." Elise says, patting Roan's shoulder.

"Classic same first letter bullshit..." Lumi grumbles, looking at the floor.

"Is there anything else we need to know about Ontari?" Anya asks, casting a glance at Roan.

"Nothing that needs to be discussed right now." Roan says sternly, leaving no more room for questions.

A glaring contest started between Anya and Roan after he said that.

"Alright. Who is ready for the mo….am I interrupting something?" Bellamy asks, stopping before he got any closer.

"Nothing that needs to be discussed right now." Lumi says, pulling Elise and Roan and pushing Bellamy back into the living room.

"That ice girl is something else." Anya says, watching Lumi as she moved the three into the living room.

"But she sure does know what she is doing." I say, smiling at the young girl.

"I just hope it doesn't get her hurt...or worse.." Lexa mumbles, pulling Anya into the living room.

"Do we follow? I ask, looking at Luna.

"You can if you want. I think I'll wait a little longer for Raven." Luna says, turning to look at the door.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." I reply before heading into the living room.

Not to much later Luna and Raven come in with their hands intertwined.

"Now we can start." Jasper says happily and clicks the play button on the remote.

Raven and Harper make creepy giggling noises as soon as the opening credits start and everyone just shakes their heads.

…...I swear I wrote this a long time before I posted it. I'm waiting for WiFi to be available at my house before I can post anything. Thank you guys for being so patient. I said in the last chapter that I would finally be moving away from my grandmas house and into an apartment….we finally finished moving in and all my things are set up/put away! So hopefully I'll have WiFi soon T~T (It's 10/22/18...for reference as to when I wrote this chapter) Again thank you for being patient and I'll have more chapters ready to go up after this as I will write as much as I can when i'm off work. I love you guys and see you in the next chapters. BAIBAI for now!


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17

~Last time~

"Now we can start." Jasper says happily and clicks the play button on the remote.

Raven and Harper make creepy giggling noises as soon as the opening credits start and everyone just shakes their heads.

~Now~

We reached Resident Evil: Apocalypse before we had to run to a near by store to get more snacks.

"What do you think we should get?" I asked, looking over at Lumi and Elise who were having a deep conversation about….chocolate bars.

"All kinds of chocolate." Lumi beams, holding up at least seven different chocolate bars.

"Let's not. I think everyone would be happier with a mix of chips and microwavable pizza rolls." Elise grumbles, making a face at the chocolate bars.

"Is something wrong with chocolate Elise?" Lexa asks, coming up behind me with the cart.

"It caused her a concussion and a split lip one time...and now she doesn't trust me with it." Lumi said sadly, sighing at the chocolate bars.

"How even?" Raven asks, coming towards us with Luna.

It was only the six of us who had gone and we've been gone for almost thirty minutes.

"Elise thought it would be a good idea for me to take a bite out of the chocolate that she already had in between her teeth….and I accidentally bit her lip. The concussion came when she tried to stand too fast and hit our heads together." Lumi says, making Luna laugh.

"She has an ungodly hard head." Elise says, rubbing the area where the bump had originally appeared afterwards as a result.

"You two are the weirdest best friends ever." Lexa says, laughing lightly when both girls grin.

"Have you never been mistaken for a lesbian couple with Anya?" Elise asks, looking at Lexa in shock.

"Not that i'm aware of...no?" Lexa says slowly, making Lumi and Elise fake a gasp.

"That's not real friendship bro." Lumi says, shaking her head.

"Let's just grab everything and head out before I get anymore texts from Bellamy asking if we are dead." I say, looking at the ten messages that were on my phone and all of them from said Blake sibling.

After throwing a few more things in the car we headed back to Monty and Jasper's dorm room where everyone was eagerly waiting for our return.

"Took you guys long enough. We were starting to think you guys broke off in pairs and started making out somewhere." Jasper says, getting a slap on the arm from Maya.

"Told you." Lumi and Elise sing-song towards Lexa, making Raven and Luna laugh.

"What did we miss?" Anya asks, standing up and walking to Elise and Lumi.

"I asked if you and Lexa were ever mistaken for a lesbian couple because you are best friends and she said no. Lumi and I told her your friendship wasn't real." Elise says, grinning at Anya.

"They actually have. Multiple times." Lincoln says, sharing popcorn with Octavia even though no movie was playing.

"Ah. So the friendship is real. Congratulations." Lumi says, patting Anya on the back.

"Nah. I got my girl right here." Anya says, pulling Elise closer to her.

"AYYYYYEEEE!" Lumi shouted, quickly moving away from the Elya couple.

"You two girls are really something else." Lexa said, shaking her head at them.

"Try staying near them 24/7." Roan grumbles, still sitting in the same place we left him.

"You know...you are a prince and could tell us to GTFO any time you want. You bring that upon yourself." Lumi says, showing him tongue.

"Can we get back to the movies now? It's getting to the good parts." Harper whines, sitting in close proximity to Monty.

"I agree with Harper. If we have any hope of finishing the Resident Evil series by today so that we can start Underworld tomorrow, then we better hit the play button." I say, quickly moving to reclaim my seat.

Lexa moves to sit beside me while Raven and Luna take up the other love seat opposite of Jasper and Maya.

"This is so much fun. I wish Nia allowed us to do things like this in Azgeda during the holidays." Lumi says, sighing sadly while leaning against Roan.

"It's okay Lumi. You three are invited to every party we have this year and next. You especially Lumi, because it keeps Finn and the dog away." Luna says, giving Lumi a thumbs up.

Everyone laughs at Luna's nickname for Ciana before the movie begins playing and everyone is too focused on the TV to say anything else.

…...this was written four hours after Ch.16...I think i'm doing good on this typing as much as I can. YAY! To anyone who might be shipping Lumi and Roan...I'm sorry but they aren't together and won't ever be XD Also...the chocolate and concussion scene actually happened between me (Lumi) and my best friend (Elise). I hope you guys don't mid filler chapters because this is pretty much this entire story until I can get everyone closer and into some of their shipping's before moving onto the deeper plot line. So no worries about the story ending soon XD I love you guys! BAIBAI for now!


End file.
